


These Are My Last Moments, My Dear

by Hedatry



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedatry/pseuds/Hedatry
Summary: This is the end of the line for Killua, and Gon shares his last moments.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	These Are My Last Moments, My Dear

The shadows flicker against the walls.

_ Where am I? _

The stone floor is cold.

_ It's warm. _

The scent of iron is thick in the air around the boy who lay on the floor.

_ I think I'm going to rest for a bit. _

Scampering footprints can be heard from the entrance of the cave.

_ What is that? _

The heavy breathing from the person running got louder,

_ Who is there? _

Louder,

_ I can't move. _

Louder.

_ Damn. _

"Killua!" Gon appeared from the dim corridor.

_ Ah, just Gon. _

"Killua! What happened? Killua! Answer me!" Gon whimpered.

The white-haired boy was nearly motionless on the floor. The only exception was the slow rise and fall of his chest and the flickering of his eyelashes.

"Killua!" Gon cried out as he looked at his best friend.

Gon ran up to the former assassin and held him tightly in his arms.

Blood began to pool onto Gon's lap.

Neither of them noticed.

_ Gon really is beautiful. _

"Hey, Killua," Gon wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "Can you say anything? C'mon, I know you can."

_ I think if I had to have a favorite color, it would be green. Emerald green, maybe. _

"Please, Killua, anything?"

_ Maybe a soft brown color too. _

The air was tranquil and quiet as Gon waited for a response.

_ Sorry I couldn't keep you safe, Gon. I'm really sorry. I'm a lousy friend. _

Killua's eyes dimmed.

His body went slack.

"Killua?" Gon forced out a laugh as he sat up, "Killua, what's wrong?"

The green-haired boy shook his friend.

"Killua, no, no!" Gon lamented, "What about us traveling the world together? We haven't seen every country yet! Don't you want to see everything? Wake up. Wake up!"

Only the wind from outside the cave replied to the boy's cries.


End file.
